Asylum
by BrazillianNinjaBlossom
Summary: What if Sakura was sent to an asylum because her step mom didnt like her and thought she was crazy what if she met the aksuki and Itachi. What if she was connected to Itachi some way from her past. Please read bad summary but yah R&R


Aye, people so this is my first story I want you to tell me how this goes and if it goes good. I will do my best at the spelling and all. Hope you guys like it. Rate and review please 3.

Sakura's POV

I watched as I saw my parents drive away in there Lexus. I felt the two big guys next to be leading me in to an asylum looking place. Well this is an asylum but how should I say this a "free one". One were you weren't tied to a chair like in batman. One which they let you walk around and go about your day, just that you were contained from the outside world. Me, I'm here because my step mom thinks I'm crazy and my dad doesn't know how to grow some balls and tell her to fuck off. So here I am going in to the doors of an asylum I have to stay in and have test done on me to make sure I am good enough to be in the prescience of that hoe. I am here to come and go I don't plan on making friends I don't plan on doing anything so that when I get out I can get my fucking stuff and leave to go live with my aunt. I walked in to the big doors and saw people in rooms turning their heads to look at me. I glared at them and made them flinch. I was really heated at the time so you couldn't blame me. I walked to a desk were a lady was sitting with glasses the man said something to her and she got up with a clip bored and told me to fallow her. I ended up in a white room with like pillow walls all over the place I looked at the women as if she was on crack. This mother fucker thought I was going to fucking kill myself. I turned to her and glared and just let it pass. I saw the men come in with my stuff and dump it on my bed. I was not having a good day at all these little mother fuckers thought I was crazy because my step mom came and spilled this bull shit that I'm crazy and I talk to myself and I'm going to kill myself. What ever forget this shit. Before the men left one of them handed me a piece of paper. What I'm not going to slit my throat with it? As if the man read my mind he came back and gave me a laminated sheet of the same paper I glared and he walked out. I looked at the paper and it said. I have to go down to eat at about 11:30 for lunch and then I can walk around outside or stay in my room and a lot of other shit that I was to fucking lazy to read. I looked up to a clock that was at the side of my bed and it read 11:15. I guess I could just go down to eat now.

Itachi POV

I was in my room when my friend Deidara came running to my room and started yelling words I wasn't really paying attention to.

"Slow down" Itachi said with a glare. Deidara then said again.

"We got new meat today" Deidara said with a smirk. I stared at him for a few seconds and let the news sink in. I then sat up from my earlier position and asked.

"Male or female" Itachi asked seeming not interested.

"Female we can easily get this one" Said Deidara with a smile. I then nodded and got up and started heading to the place where we eat. As I walked I watched as everyone basically made way for me to pass even the asylum people. I walked to my usual spot in the lunch room and sat down. I watched as the rest of my group and other annoying people filed in. I waited to see a new face, as did the rest of my group. I waited and waited but no one came I saw Hyuga and Uzumaki sit across from me and start arguing like always and I waited. You see this is what we do, we make new people lives a living hell. The only reason we do this is because we are always looking for entertainment. I saw my groups head turn and the guy's eyes open wide. I then turned and had a different reaction not a bad one though I can tell you that.

Sakura POV

I waked in to the lunch room and glared at people who stared. Yes MY FUCKEN PINK HAIR WAS REAL. You see I get this a lot. I walked and looked around and saw a group of girls glaring so I glared back full blow and they flinched and looked away. I saw a table with just boys and there expressions pissed me off so I glared. I looked around for an empty table and I saw one. On my way there I saw another table and I saw one boy catch my eye. He had black long hair and black eyes he was looking at me as if I was something from another world I looked at the rest of his table. A she/he with long blond hair and blue eyes a boy with over excessive amount of earrings a boy with short blonde hair a boy with red hair and the list goes on. I looked once and I knew that they were trouble. The kind I would usually get involved with. But not this time I'm going to get out of here early so stay away from them. That note was made in my mind. I walked to the empty table and sat down after I got my lunch of course I stared down at the food and started wondering if this was even edible.

Itachi's POV

I saw as the girl walked in. Her hair was pink (-_-"face he's making). I started wondering what she would be here for. I saw Deidara go up to her and I saw her glare. I even wanted to laugh but I'm an Uchiha and we don't laugh. I looked at her closely and tried to remember if I ever seen her. I looked at her from heads to toe, she was in a long sleeve black shirt with black skinny jeans she had on these boots that were fury, she had pink waist-length hair and was about 5 feet she looked really small to me (he was just looking fools). I looked at her for a while and I couldn't tell if I knew her or not, that was when I saw Deidara come back with milk dripping from his hair and the table crack up. I then decided to get up and confront this girl myself. Not many people intrigue me and this pink hair girl did I had to find out if I knew her or not. So I got up and walked towards her with interest. I also saw from the corner of my eyes my group look really surprised.

Sakura's POV

When I had sat down a few minutes later the boy who looked like a girl came up to me and said.

"Hey there pretty girl what you here for tried to steal a flower" Asked Deidara. I looked up at him and glared. I stared at him then decided to answer.

"No I'm here because I like to kill mother fuckers who bother me "I answered .This wasn't true but I could make it happen. ( ,..,)

"Oh feisty I like how about you come to my table and I can show you around later "Asked Deidara.

"How about you hop off my dick and go back to your Girl Scout table" Said Sakura with a pissed off look.

"Oh babe that hurt" Said Deidara with a hurt fake look.

"I'm glad" Said Sakura as she got up to leave. But when she was about to leave Deidara grabbed her arm and something in her snapped she pushed him away and poured milk on his hair and said.

"Get the fuck out bitch ass hoe" Said Sakura and that's when Deidara glared and walked back to the table. About 5 Minutes later I felt someone leaning over me and I looked up and saw Mr. Tall dark and handsome standing there just staring.

"Does it look like I have a dick on my four head no alright then what do you want "Asked Sakura. Itachi then stared a harder and said.

"Little girl shouldn't talk like that" Said Itachi with a smirk.

"Ah really too bad I'm not a little girl" Said Sakura as she got up again to leave and Itachi caught her wrist and Sakura glared.

"Let me go you damn rapist" Said Sakura.

"What's your name" asked Itachi ignoring the comment from before.

"Why the fuck do you care "Said Sakura breaking his hold and walking away with an even more pissed face.

So how you guys like I hope its good read review and rate please tell me what you think if you do flame please don't insult my writing skills but please do correct my spelling I don't mind. Ideas are welcome anytime :D


End file.
